My female companion (english version)
by Shirachiya
Summary: Makino was shocked hearing the cracking sound, and looked at the ground. God must have hated her...Doumioji took the ring, smiling again.- "Wow... How do you think you'll pay this, poor girl?" "You'll be my female companion" Chapter 1 UP!


_Yay! I'm here! *laugh* Since my last story, more HYD fans ask me for do a translate for my spanish fic called "Señorita de compañía". So, HERE IT IS! Sorry, my english sucks, so I ask to a friend to help to with the translate, and this is the results. I hope that you enjoy the fic!_

**_My female companion_**

When Makino opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was an orange light, coming from a big silver lamp with golden carved decorations.

- "This is weird! - she thought - "where the hell am I?". She started to move little by little.

She felt a bit dizzy, but that didn't stop her to move her legs, and she used them to stand up. She suddenly felt strange... too tall.

It wasn't until she held her head high straight she realized what was happening.

In front of her, in the mirror, there was a black haired girl dressing in an elegant black dress with gemstones. A pretty girl, that was undeniable: wearing an expensive collar judging from the diamonds in it, but she liked it anyway.

She moved her head, confused, seeing how the girl in the mirror did the same move she did seconds before.

- "What does this mean?" - she whispered in a low voice, noticing that the girl in the mirror was just her after all. She was surprised and shocked.

It couldn't be possible, she just couldn't believe it... was it really her?

Unconsciously she pinched one of her cheeks... no, it wasn't a dream.

She heard a soft laughter behind her, and looked right into the mirror, seeing the only guy in the world she hated more than anyone else being right behind her, sitting in a couch that looked like taken from an aristocracy set.

- "What are you trying to do?" - she said, in a confused and loud voice - "why am I dressing this way?".

- "Forget about it" - he said, touching her chin with his right hand, looking at her with a cocky smile on his face

- "What?"

- "Didn't you want to fight with me? Forget about that idea" - he answered, laughing in a low voice, staring at her without changing his position on the couch at all.

- "You must be kidding, right?"

- "100 millions" - he suddenly said with a mischievous smile, looking at her and seeing how she didn't understand it at all - "What you're wearing right now costs about 100 millions..."

- "100 millions!?" - it must have been a joke, this couldn't happen to her...

Doumioji smiled in a funny way while looking at her again. She was easy to impress, he thought every girl was just the same.

- "Make up and hair styling are about 10 millions, the dress adds another 20 millions..." - he left her shocked, gladly enjoying her confused expression - "and that's without talking about the jewels... All together it costs about 100 million yens"

- "I can't believe it" - she whispered confused. What the hell was this creepy guy planning to do? Unless... -"Are... Are you trying to use it all to buy me?"

- "That's not required" - he quickly said with a bossy voice, making Makiko turn her head again to look at him. He exasperated, and with a quick move he got up from the couch, still wearing that mischievous smile - "I can give you anything you want"

- "Why would you do such a thing?" - she asked, without knowing what was it all about. She saw Tsukasa laughing in front of her, resting her arms in a red table - "Do you think this is funny?" - she shouted losing her patience, what was this about? - "Do you think I like this kind of attitude? It's disgusting" - she kept shouting, trying to take the ring in her hand off, without achieving it because of how nervous she was.

Tsukasa looked at the girl and couldn't help laughing.

- "Then... Why haven't you said anything yet, huh?" - Makino defied him with her eyes... But he just kept laughing, making the girl lose even more patiende - "You are really speechless now, aren't you?"

The girl looked at the ground whispering. Tsukasa smiled again.

- "You can buy anyone's heard with money, and you're no special, you're just a plebeian" - he said smiling, walking away from where he was resting his arms on, walking towards the girl, who stepped back seeing how he was approaching her slowly - "Come on, smile" - he added, smiling again - "You should be happy wearing this luxury..."

Makino kept deying him with her look.

- "I'm asking you to smile..."

- "Are you out of your mind?" - she said - "How can I smile this way? Do you think I feel happy now?" - she added, finally taking the ring off her finger and throwing it towards to floor - "There are things you can't buy with money in this world, so don't treat me like that... Don't think I'll give up" - she yelled at him, pushing him aside and walking mad, without noticing she was walking over the ring she had thrown away.

Makino was shocked hearing the cracking sound, and looked at the ground.

**God must have hated her...**

Doumioji took the ring, smiling again.

- "Wow... How do you think you'll pay this, poor girl?"

- "What?"

Tsukasa looked at her and started to walk towards her. She was shivering, without knowing how to run away. She thought of screaming, but being in someone else's house probably no one would come to see what was happening inside the room, especially since she was a girl.

While thinking, she ended up reaching wall.

- "Do you know how much was this ring... ?" - he asked, putting his hand right beside the girl stopping her from escaping.

- "I... I'll pay it" - she replied. She could only think of those black arrogant eyes that were looking at her without a blink.

Tsukasa couldn't help laughing hearing what the girl said.

- "You'll pay it, yeah..." - but he stopped talking. Was he really planning to do that? He knew about this girl's life: with part-time jobs and low income. How did she actually get into that school?

- "What? You think I can't pay it?"

Tsukasa turn around, and smiled.

- "Enough" - said the girl, stomping his feet - tell me what you want me to do and I'll pay it - she said without doubting at all.

But she knew it wouldn't be that good after all.

Tsukasa smiled in a way Makino didn't like at all.

- "OK, not anything you want, there are limits... Limits, like, eh... I can cook or clean your house..."

- "You'll be my female companion".

- "What? WHAT?" - she shouted

Tsukasa approached her, showing her the broken ring.

- "You want to pay it, it's OK, so this is the deal: you'll come her every day after school without complaning at all, and you'll do anything I want to do anytime... You can talk to me while you're here, and in exchange I'll forget about the ring".

- "I won't accept this!" - she replied, how could he ask her for such a thing?

- "It's OK, maybe I should call some of my contacts in the government, they can push your family on the dirt tomorrow".

The girl was pale, she tried to take the ring but Tsukasa was faster, so he took it first. It seemed Tsukasa was having fun after all.

Makino was annoyed, she didn't know what to do about this... Even with part-time jobs she wouldn't be able to pay the ring. Plus the offer looked pretty good actually: just to be her companion, right?

- "Wait a minute, what kind of companion?" - she asked, scared.

Doumioji started at her without knowing what to say until he suddenly changed his expression.

- "Don't think of anything weird, uh?" - she said, mad, seeing how Tsukasa looked at her.

- "I... I wasn't... Wasn't thinking of anything d-d-dirty... I..." - he blushed

- "You are a pervert!" - she shouted, while turning around towards the door. She was about to open it when Tsukasa grabbed her hand.

- "The ring..." - he whispered smiling.

Makino got out of his hand and looked at him.

- "Don't try to fool me, as soon as something looks dirty I'll leave" - she threatened him with her eyes, she then closed the door - "And where the hell is my uniform now?".

_Thanks for read me! See you soon!_


End file.
